Ikol
Name: Ikol Age: Unknown Status: Alive Race: Demon Family: Unknown Affiliations: Himself, Daern, Ilona (briefly) Occupation: Demon King Birthday: Unknown Aliases: Demon King Ikol Ikol is a Demon King, and as such, is one of the most powerful demons alive. He was however betrayed by Trauma and Mareztra, and was banished to the normal world and left powerless. Surprisingly, he was offered respite by Vries, and he allied briefly with Ilona to gain vengeance upon his former allies. Ilona eventually shunned him, and Ikol gained a powerful, albeit very unexpected ally in the dragon Daern. After a "fantastic" and dangerous adventure with Daern, Ikol successfully restored enough of his former power in order to return to the Demon realm, and has already begun his campaign of vengeance against those who betrayed him. Appearance Despite being one of the most powerful demons in the world, Ikol's appearance is something that does not ''show this with his exception for his expensive clothing. Ikol is barely over two feet tall, and is even a bit pudgy with stubby arms and legs. His skin and features are a shaded purplish pink with bright golden eyes. He has small claws on his hands and feet, two small horns curving along his head, and is able to grow out two little wings to fly around with. Ikol wears very high class clothing, something he was delighted to see was also existant in the mortal world. He wears only the finest suits and is almost always seen with a tophat atop his head. Ikol's cane is actually also his main weapon, with the rare and powerful golden demonic gem adorning the top. He has a golden earring in each ear. Personality Not much is known of how Ikol behaved before his banishment to the mortal world, but it's generally believed that all Demonkind want are power and superiority and are willing to attain it by almost any means. Demon Kings and Queens are especially known for living in a constant state of deception and betrayal with one another, which is another reason why Ilona did not trust Ikol at all upon their first encounters. It can be surmised that before his banishment, Ikol lived an extremely luxurious life, and was incredibly reliant on his power. It can be assumed that he may be somewhat of a sadist, as he once stated that his prefered magic was curses that caused slow and painful deaths. After being banished by Trauma, Ikol suffered an intense episode of loss and despair (even if it was done in comical effect), to the point that he readily accepted and even hoped that Alexander Vries would simply just put him out of his misery after he failed to harm the werewolf in all his attempts. He heavily questioned why the man offered to help him, and despite his situation, quickly began treating him like a commoner shortly after, something he did to all the Pack members on his arrival. This shows that even in defeat, Ikol can be incredibly arrogant and egotistical, and is even prone to short bursts of violence when angered, such as when he attacked Mynna simply because she did not share her cake. Despite his open contempt for almost everyone around him, Ikol is, ironically, ultimately true to his word. It is unknown if this is because he was humbled by his time on an alien world, or if part of him genuinely is compassionate towards others. Despite her great animosity towards him and the fact that she severed all ties with him despite him offering her control of her soul back, Ikol ended up aiding Ilona, and more recently, upheld his end of the bargain with Daern and restored the dragon to his original form once he was able to return home. Fitting for one of the strongest and most feared of his kind, Ikol also has an ''incredible ''amount of knowledge of so many things, even those that are rare knowledge from the mortal world. Ikol knew of Radalok The Destroyer, and even about the Master Blade that is hidden in his lair, and even that it could potentially be the Dragon God's only weakness. He knew who Lilith was, stating that even to his kind she is "known as a black cancer." He also somehow knew of all Elementals ''currently alive. Ikol doesn't understand the concept of monetary wealth, and wholeheartedly laughed at the idea of it. He takes incredible amusement from the fact that gold is so valuable to those of the normal world, apparently because it's also so abundant in his home world. This amusement goes to such a degree, that Ikol even finds gold coins a tasty treat to eat, as he's constantly seen nibbling on them. Abilities & Powers Being a Demon King, Ikol is one of the most powerful demons there are. Although he has not been seen actively using his powers at his full potential, his name alone was enough to get some respect from Ilona, who knew who he was. It is unknown if Ikol has any kind of physical might or power, however he is able to fly with his wings, and his teeth are strong enough to break gold without any effort. Ikol has amassed centuries upon centuries of magical wisdom, which is translated into raw magical prowess. Ikol, even when being completely stripped of all of his power, was capable of still summoning minute traces of demonic magic (even though they all ended in hilarious failure at the time). As his power was slowly restored, Ikol was shown to be both capable of raising the dead, as well as demonically altering and empowering a dragon. His power was enough at this point for him to make himself completely impervious to harm. Ikol has demonstrated masterful necromancy, how to harness the power of souls, and even how to make interdimensional portals to other planes. He has stated that he specializes in curses, particularly those that give their victims "slow and most painful deaths. " This was demonstrated when he cursed Mareztra to die from apparently being smoked out and disintegrated from within her own body. Category:Demon Category:Alive Category:Antihero Category:Royalty Category:Leader